Into Darkness Your Heart Is MINE
by VampireBond
Summary: When Hiccup is seduced by Pitch Black and taken over by Nightmare Sand, it's up to Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Merida to get him back. Dark!Hiccup and slight language!
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, or Brave!_** **** ** _All rights belong to Dreamworks and Disney!_**

"Heads up, Hiccup!" Jack Frost called out to the auburn haired boy, hurling a snow ball at his friend's head. However, he saw that a large black tail easily swiped the snowball to one side. "No dragons allowed, Toothless!"

In response to the winter guardian's outcry, Hiccup merely laughed and threw his own snowball at the spirit. With ease, Jack dodged the flying ball and chuckled with childish joy.

Rapunzel and Merida giggled with amusement, gazing back at their lovers with glee and admiration. Rapunzel had grown to love Jack's free-spirited nature, his rebellious personality, and his gentlemanly attitude. She had also loved how sweet and kind he was with children, causing Rapunzel many times over to think what would happen if she and Jack actually became

husband and wife.

Jack, in return, had grown to love Rapunzel's sweet and innocent persona, along with her long golden hair which seemed to glow, even in the sunlight. He adored her animal loving nature, proving that once in a while she could sweet-talk even Bunnymund on rare occasions. He also admired her slowly growing courage, shedding her naïve personality.

Merida had also grown to love Hiccup's understanding and extremely loyal personality. She had recalled the time when Hiccup first told her about his very first encounter with Toothless. Even to this day, she was amazed by his sense of loyalty and his inner sense (no matter how small) of courage (not to mention his humor).

Hiccup shared his admiration towards Merida's courage, but also her sense of playfulness and seriousness. It was because of her that he had decided to improve on his own self-confidence, even building many weapons on his own (such as a Monstrous Nightmare engulfed blade and a Hideous Zippleback gas sprayer). Still, he was willing to make peace, not matter what the response of anyone would say.

Hiccup let out a cry of surprise and pain when another snowball hit his waist, this time knocking his weapon out of its pouch and sending it directly over the cliff side from which they were playing. "Toothless!" he called to his Night Fury friend, instantly climbing onto his back and diving after his only weapon.

It seemed like only milliseconds had passed every time he zoomed towards the ocean's waves. Toothless could easily see Hiccup's weapon, still sinking into the deep and dark waters below. However, he pulled up and growled around him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, curiously. "What's up, bud?" It wasn't until he too lifted is head that he saw some weird black dragons with golden eyes circling him. Unlike most dragons, these didn't have scales, but had some weird flaky scales. Tiny grains of . . . Wait! Was that . . . _sand?_

Hiccup then looked back down at the group to shout a warning, but something hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him off of Toothless, out of the sky, and into a strange black sandy portal.

Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Merida opened their mouths simultaneously and erupting from their mouths was black sand which quickly reformed into Nightmares.

Upon realizing what had happened, Jack was the first to react, swinging his staff downwards and destroying a Nightmare. Merida was the second to come to her senses, revealing her sword and stabbing at three Nightmares with equal determination. Rapunzel used her hair to wrap around a Nightmare's hind leg and swinging it up and over into the last Nightmare.

"Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked, almost nervously. She – they all – hadn't realized (when the Nightmares had taken over them) that Hiccup was captured by Nightmare dragons.

"He said he went to go get his weapon," Rapunzel noted, peering over the cliff edge and not catching a glimpse of the boy or his dragon. "Maybe he fell into the water."

"There were Nightmares," Jack muttered out loud, suddenly snapping his eyes open in realization. " _Pitch has Hiccup_!"

 ** _So what do you guys think so far? Is it pretty good or is it lacking in some detail? Please give your thoughts._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup finally came to when he heard a cold chuckle, one that sent chills down his spine. Opening his eyes, he soon saw that he was in a cage and shackled to the floor of said cage. He blurted out the first word that came to his mind: "Toothless!"

"Sorry, Hiccup," Pitch's voice mocked him, "but your dragon friend won't be around for much longer if you struggle more." Appearing up and out of nowhere was the King of Nightmares himself, yellow eyes gazing back at him tauntingly.

"Pitch!" Hiccup growled, almost sounding like Toothless. "What are you doing to Toothless?"

"'To Toothless'?" Pitch's laugh echoed throughout his underground lair, rattling the cages. "Why would I do anything to harm that magnificent black dragon of yours?"

"Okay, well . . ." Hiccup paused, soon resuming his voice to a confusing tone. "Why did you capture me?"

"Why shouldn't have I?" Pitch questioned coldly. "You were always the one to make peace and not war. The one to see the true nature inside others. The one to be loyal towards your friends, even if they did do something as bad as massacre your own father."

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled, struggling against his shackles. The young Dragon Master scanned the darkened area for any signs of his reptilian friend. "Toothless! Where are you, bud?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Hiccup," Pitch crooned softly. "I'll show him to you . . . _when you submit to me and become my personal fearling slave._ "

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup shouted, expecting him to hear a roar of rage and worry. When he heard none, he glared back at Pitch.

"Oh you don't have to be afraid, Hiccup," Pitch said seductively. "Eventually, you'll forget about your dear dragon friend. You'll forget about Rapunzel and Jack. You'll forget all about that archery bitch Merida."

Hiccup couldn't handle it any longer and glared daggers at Pitch, growling through gritted teeth. "Let me go."

"Or else what, boy?" Pitch questioned calmly. "You're trapped in a cage like a wild animal. You're like a downed dragon, helpless unable to fly. You've lost your only weapon to the ocean waves. Your dragon friend is locked away, unable to hear or see you."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as he saw Pitch open up the cage he was trapped in and summon up a handful of Nightmare sand. He struggled as hard as he could to break free of his restraints, but his attempts didn't last long as soon as Pitch sent the Nightmare sand at his feet.

The Dragon Master looked questioningly at the Nightmare King, but soon felt his toes becoming numb. It occurred to him that the Nightmare sand was slowly penetrating him from his toes and upwards. He glared at Pitch with defiant fear, causing the Boogeyman to smirk maliciously.

"You _will_ become my fearling, Hiccup," Pitch whispered, as if he was reading Hiccup's mind. "Sooner or later, you'll succumb to the Nightmare sand, which is already traveling up your feet. Sooner or later, it will reach your heart and turn it as black as night."

Hiccup suddenly found himself on his chest, glancing over on his side and watching as the Nightmare sand also transformed his clothing. The black armor he was wearing was now all gleaming black, not a single shade of any color. The Nightmare sand was traveling throughout his body faster than he could've imagined.

Hiccup's eyes watered in horror as he began to think of his father, Stoic. How Toothless had killed him. Not willingly, but because of the Bewilderbeast's control. Would he have to suffer the same evil under Pitch's control? Would he have to kill his own friends? Rapunzel? Jack? Merida?

It was then that the entirety of Hiccup's upper body went numb. The Dragon Master's green eyes became filled with tears of horror as he realized that the corruption was building up inside of his neck, quickly burning into his jugular veins. Hiccup's mouth began to scream Merida's, Jack's, Rapunzel's, and-

"TOOOOOOTHLEEEEEESS!" Hiccup's final scream in horror echoed throughout the underground lair, easily dying down as his entire face became numb and greyed as the Nightmare sand had completely engulfed his body. The iris in his eyes – once glimmering green with loyalty and understanding – were now a shade of sinister yellow.

"My dear boy Hiccup," Pitch mused, causing his new fearling slave to glance up at him curiously. "Do you want me to free you from these bonds?"

"Yes, my King," Hiccup responded in a calm and submissive tone, watching as Pitch summoned a scythe from his Nightmare sand and slicing through the chains that bound Hiccup. Pitch's new slave stood to his feet and watched as his King placed something in his right hand. Glancing downwards, Hiccup saw the massive black _Nnappa zap_ axe that he easily held as if he were carrying a tiny twig.

"Now," Pitch said, looking over at a hidden door from which growling and scratching could be heard. "Why don't we do something a little more fun? I'm sure your dragon friend would love to see how corrupt you've become."

"Yes, my King," Hiccup answered in the same monotone voice as he and his King approached the door that was holding Toothless captive.

 ** _Is it getting better?_** **** ** _I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. :{ Please be kind._** **** ** _This is my first ever Big Four X-over ever._**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pretty sure Pitch dragged Hiccup into his lair," Jack said with assured anger. It made his blood boil at the thought of Pitch laying a single grey finger on Hiccup's head.

The three friends had been transported to North's workshop where the three of them began to devise a plan to rescue their dragon loving friend. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman were all doing their daily rituals as guardians of children. It was just the three of them at the moment.

 _Just the three of them . . ._

Everyone in the workshop began to shudder at the image of Pitch killing their friend Hiccup . . . or worse.

"But the real question is why Pitch would want Hiccup to begin with?" Rapunzel asked, trembling at the horrifying image of an evil Hiccup. A Hiccup who would sacrifice his own dragon friend for his own purposes. A Hiccup who would want to make war – not peace – and relish in the thought of another's pain.

"Isn't it obvious?" Merida asked with a shrug, causing her two friends to glance at her with confusion. Her eyes glimmered with pride as she remembered the stories of his past. "Hiccup is a loyal, protective, and peace-loving. If Pitch were to . . . suddenly make him snap into submission," Merida's voice trailed off, leaving a deadly silence that hung over all three of the friends' heads.

"We can't let him get away with this," Jack muttered, gripping his staff so hard he felt it might snap in two. He glanced around for any snow globes that North might have somewhere in his workshop.

Flying over to his office, he pushed open the door and scanned the room with his eyes, finally spotting two sitting right on the edge of North's office table. He snatched both of them, pocketing one and holding the other in his free hand. Shaking it slightly, he said to the snow globe, "Pitch's lair!"

With that said, Jack threw the snow globe into the air, causing a portal to open up. The winter spirit motioned for the archer and the golden haired teens to follow him, all three heroes jumping right into the portal.

 ** _Is it progressing?_** **** ** _Please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless's green eyes widened horror as he instantly recognized his dear friend. His dear friend Hiccup, who had now been taken over by Nightmare sand. The Nightmare sand which was forcing him to smirk demonically at his own friend. The Nightmare sand which had turned his kind green eyes into a sinister wolf-like yellow color.

The black dragon lifted his head over his friend's shoulder, seeing the Nightmare King grin with sadism. He let out of roar of fury and went to swipe the at Boogeyman, only to have a complete shock of horror when an axe nearly sliced through his skull. Toothless easily dodged to the blow, his green eyes filled with confusion and horror when he saw it was Hiccup who was holding the deadly axe!

Toothless let out a low roar of fear and confusion, to which Hiccup responded with a dark laugh. "Why?" The Dragon Master questioned evilly, gazing into his "friend's" eyes with his own. "I never took pity on you, you miserable beast. I wanted so desperately to kill you, to become the dragon killer that my stupid father – that every single damned Viking in Berk – wanted me to become. All that time I'd been 'helping you fly' was all an act. I only wanted to gain your trust . . . all so that I could control you without mercy."

Toothless's heart broke in two. He didn't want to believe that his dear friend was doing this to him! Hiccup had saved him from Stoic, giving him a prosthetic tail fin and helped him to fly, and even convinced him it was never his fault for killing Stoic while under the control of the Bewilderbeast!

Hiccup, finally having enough of this dragon's pitiful whimpering, held the axe above his head and sneered. "Join your precious dragon friends in hell," he snickered, bringing the axe downwards.

Right before the axe could slice through the dragon's skull, a blast of ice knocked the axe into a wall, causing Hiccup and Pitch to glare to their left. Having arrived in the nick of time was Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Merida!

"What do you think you're doing, Hiccup?" Jack demanded, his blue eyes tearing up with confusion. "He's your friend!"

"Toothless," Rapunzel soothed him, instantly guiding the dragon towards her own safe and warm hands. After stroking the dragon three times, she gazed up at the Dragon Master with horror.

"Hiccup, you can't do this!" Merida said, nearly falling to her knees in shock.

"Oh?" Hiccup questioned evilly. "I can't? I'm the 'chief' of Berk! I'm the one and only dragon master!"

Jack tried to reason with his friend. "You were always finding ways to-"

"'Make peace'?" Hiccup interrupted, cackling and revealing a large Scimitar sword from literally out of nowhere, flames engulfing the deadly blade. "Peace is over! I've had enough of such peace! Friendship? Tranquility? Brotherly love? What a load of crap!"

He gently caressed the blade with a finger, not bearing a single cut or burn after his finger roughly slid off of the blade. Looking back up at his 'friends', he began to smirk menacingly. "Times have changed, my dear foolish friends. Soon I will become the ruler – not only of Berk, but of the entire world! And the world itself, with help from my dragon minions, will be reduced to nothing but ash!"

Jack held up a hand, trying to calm his friend. "Hiccup," he tried once more to convince his friend. "Please. Snap out of it. You're a good boy. You're loyal, kind, understanding, and-AHHHHHHH!" The winter spirit stumbled backwards in pain, watching as the wound in his chest began to burn with heated agony.

"See what happens when you play with fire?" Hiccup questioned deviously, revealing sharp teeth in the usually kind smile. "Now, why don't all three of you go back to that precious North Pole of yours? Try and devise a plan that would 'save' my poor corrupted heart?" He pointed his flaming blade at Jack's still burning wound. "Or would you like the agony from that wound to increase a hundred times fold?"

Without any other choice, Jack flew off into the air with Rapunzel and Merida holding onto Toothless as they all flew away.

"My dear pet," Pitch's voice whispered seductively in Hiccup's ear, "would you like to have some fun? I'm sure your dear friend Jack has told you all about fun." He glanced over at the globe, in which one light glowed brightly than the rest. Looking back at his slave, he sneered with evil. "Why don't we give little Jamie Bennet a nightmare he won't forget?"

"And watch as Frost squirms and begs for mercy?" Hiccup chuckled, inhaling deeply. Already he could see the devastation in Jack's eyes as his one and first believer would suddenly be gone . . . forever. "Yes, we shall, my King."

Pitch summoned up two Nightmares, his favorite Onyx and another for Hiccup. "Name her if you wish," Pitch offered, stroking the back of the Nightmare's head.

Hiccup smirked, already thinking of the prefect name. "Nightshade," he said, gently stroking the mare's head. Nightshade gave a whinny of approval.

"Lovely name," Pitch observed with a nod. "Now why don't we visit little Jamie for a short while?"

"Yes, my King," Hiccup bowed his head in submission. He glanced back over at the globe and looked back over at his King. "Give me a few minutes."

"Of course, my slave," Pitch offered, gently nudging Onyx with his foot and allowing her to gallop away into the sky.

Meanwhile, Hiccup smirked evilly at the globe, seeing as how every single child's light gleamed brightly. _Soon,_ he thought to himself, _there won't be any guardians. Not a single child's light – or life for that matter. And . . . no more Pitch._

Giving out a cruel laugh, he leaped upon Nightshade's back and gripped on tight to the bridle that appeared out of nowhere, following Pitch close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Errgh!" Jack grimaced in pain as he gently coated his hand in ice and lowered it to his wound to try and dull the nasty burns. "Hiccup," he muttered, more feeling worried than he was angry or hurt. He couldn't have believed that Pitch would try and sink so low as to turn the gentle, caring, and loyal Dragon Master evil.

"Lay still, Jack," Rapunzel soothed him. "As soon as the burns stop, I'll have my hair heal you."

"Thanks, Punzie," Jack grinned painfully, leaning upwards to kiss her. Rapunzel greatly returned the kiss.

Merida's heart slowly reduced to a low beat, slowing down with sorrow. She began to think about the times she and Hiccup had kissed. His kisses were full of love and gentleness, causing to worry about what his kisses would be now. Possibly out of disgust and lust by the way he'd leered at her now.

"Jack!" a familiar voice called out through the toy factory. Appearing from behind the entrance to the factory were North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Toothiana.

"North!" Jack cried out, struggling not to move too much with the wound that was still healing.

"What happened?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Pitch," Rapunzel said, lowering her eyes in sorrow. "And Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Bunnymund asked, pricking his ears up in shock. Sandy's eyes widened in horror. Tooth had to lower herself against a toy-making desk for support. North's belly rumbled – and not in a good way either. "How?"

"He became Pitch's slave," Jack whispered, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. "He almost killed Toothless. He almost killed me."

"Toothless?" Tooth asked, covering her mouth in horror.

Toothless gave her a growl of worry, rubbing his head against her side. Though Hiccup had tried to end his life, he still considered him a friend. After all, if Hiccup could rescue him from the evil Alpha's control, why couldn't he rescue Hiccup's from Pitch's manipulation?

"We'll save him, Toothless," Bunnymund assured the dragon, gently stroking him on the head. Feeling a little bit better, Toothless moaned in slight comfort.

"Where is he . . . and Pitch?" Rapunzel asked, glancing at the globe. "They could be anywhere."

"Think," Merida told them, causing all of them to look at her. "If I were Pitch, I'd want to spread fear to all. I'd want to cause so much heartache that it would impact towards one person. I'd want that heartache to come from one person . . . one small person . . . one child-" Her sky blue eyes widened in realization as she knew where Pitch and Hiccup were, muttering a word in anger. "Crap."

 ** _I'm sorry about all of the short chapters. :{_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup and Pitch rode on their nightmares towards a specific house with a light still on. Hiccup and Pitch approached the window to the bedroom with maniacal grins, instantly recognizing the young eight-year-old boy laying on his bed and sleeping soundlessly. Pitch watched as Dream sand formed into a young boy (possibly the same boy) and another older teen playing together, having a snowball fight.

"Little Jamie Bennet," Pitch crooned softly, smirking at the dream Jamie was having. Climbing off of Onyx, the Nightmare King walked into the bedroom, smirking down at the little boy.

"My King," Hiccup said, bowing his head, "shall I follow?"

Pitch was about to say no, but then a dark thought suddenly flickered on in his head. Smirking evilly, he turned around to face his slave, opening up the window and allowing Hiccup to walk in. "Why don't we show this young boy how fragile he really is?"

Hiccup's golden eyes narrowed down to the young boy with demonic intent. "How so, my King?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll show you," Pitch responded, gently poking at the dream with a finger, turning the dream into a nightmare. He smirked cruelly as the nightmare horse began to grow taller and into a humanoid figure. Standing over the grimacing boy was a nightmare Jack Frost, whispering in his ear, "Jaaaaamie."

Jamie opened his eyes in shock, having knowing that voice but not recognizing that sadistic tone. He turned his head to the right, seeing the Nightmare Jack Frost leering down at him. "J-J-Jack?" he asked, trembling with horror.

The sight before Pitch's and Hiccup's eyes made them both chuckle with evil glee, their eyes glimmering yellow with sadism.

"Sorry, Jamie," Hiccup's voice purred, causing the young boy to glance at the Dragon Master. "But that's not the real Jack Frost. But I'm the real nightmare . . . _your_ nightmare."  
He looked over at Nightshade and pulled out his axe, the nightmare sinking into the blade. When the blade was completely coated in nightmare sand, Hiccup smirked evilly down at the shivering young boy.

"Now, now, Jamie," Hiccup whispered to him as he held the axe above his head, "this won't hurt at all . . . trust me."

With a hard downward swing, Hiccup plunged the blade into the boy's chest. Instead of making Jamie scream in pain and bleed, the axe went right through the boy's chest and out his back, not causing even the slightest bit of pain or exposing a drop of blood. Instead, the axe's blade began to gleam a white color as Jamie's spirit was lifted up and out of the boy's body and transferred into the axe's blade. Meanwhile, Jamie's body fell lifelessly to the floor, catching the attention of Jamie's mother.

"Let's leave, my pet," Pitch ordered, climbing back onto his nightmare.

"Yes, my King," Hiccup said submissively, following Pitch's movements and both he and his king took off into the night. Smirking to himself, Hiccup's thoughts of sweet death and war were vivid in his mind. "Soon," he muttered under his breath, "I won't need you, my dear 'King'. I won't need any friends. I won't need anyone. By the time, I've set my dragons loose upon this town – upon the entire world – every . . . single . . . one of you will fall."

 ** _Gosh darn Hiccup! :{_**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and the other four guardians arrived at Jamie's house, every one of them gasping in horror as they saw the limp body of Jamie sprawled onto the floor.

Jack was the first to leap to his aid, pressing an ear to the boy's chest. His eyes watered in sorrow and rage as he heard nothing, not even a single heartbeat or gasp for air. He pressed two fingers to the wrist veins of Jamie's right hand, not feeling even the slightest pulse thumping.

Tears ever so slowly flowed from Jack's sky blue eyes – tears of sorrow, rage, and horror. Did Hiccup do such a thing as to take the life away of a child? A child who was his first believer? How could he have done this?

Everyone else's eyes were filled with the same emotions that Jack was feeling. Rapunzel couldn't handle the horrifying sight of the limp body and fell to her knees, sobbing. Merida immediately began to frown, feeling pity for Jack and sorrow for the boy who'd lost his life. Tooth's eyes watered in shock, struggling to believe that the sight before her was just a dream. An image of flowers over a grave appeared over Sandy's golden solar flared hair. Bunnymund pounded a foot into the floor, having felt crushed after the memory of Jack making Jamie believe in him. North's usually cheerful smile was turned upside down and was full of despair and hopelessness.

And all of them had a single, same thought running through their heads. _Why Hiccup?_

Merida and Bunnymund were the first to dry their tears, staring at each other with fierce determination.

"We need to do something about Hiccup," Bunnymund said, seeing Merida equaling his own urge.

"But," Rapunzel said, trying to make the large Pooka come to his senses, "we can't just kill Hiccup. I know he's still there, somewhere deep inside."

"Punzie," Jack told her in an almost cold tone, "I don't want to be in a situation where we must kill Hiccup. Maybe Sandy can use his Dream sand to purify Hiccup and turn him back good. But, after seeing what he did to my believer – my very first, innocent, playful believer – we don't have a choice."

"You're not suggesting we kill him, do you Jack?" North sputtered.

"What other choice do we have?" Bunnymund snapped. "Are we supposed to let Hiccup run off and cause trouble . . . or worse?"

Nobody liked the idea, but it was a dark time. Hiccup had gone too far, even when compared to Pitch. It was only natural that they should be rid of him as soon as possible.

"Aww, how sweet," Hiccup's malicious voice came from outside of the house, causing the entirety of the group to gaze at him with expressions of horror and rage. "One weakling child death has brought the whole group together! How exciting!"

"Hiccup!" Jack roared, blasting Hiccup with an icy frost from his staff. However, to his shock, Hiccup suddenly sank into the floor, blending in with the shadows.

A cold, sinister laugh shivered everyone's spines as Hiccup proceeded to mock them. "You, sir, Frost, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much powerful darkness contained? There _will_ be consequences."

Jack, Bunnymund, North, and Tooth scanned the room, suspiciously. Rapunzel had allowed her hair to glow and started to use it as a flashlight, trying to find the sinister Dragon Master in that manner. Merida didn't have a chance to even blink as Hiccup appeared right behind her, pressing a flaming blade to her throat.

Too late Bunnymund had sensed the danger, but as soon as he faced Hiccup holding Merida captive. "Let her go, Hiccup!" the Pooka demanded.

Upon hearing the Pooka's demand, everyone else in the room turned their heads to see Hiccup holding Merida hostage.

"Ah ah ah," Hiccup taunted, pressing the blade even deeper against Merida's throat. "I'm sure you won't like it if Merida's precious, old, and weak-minded Hiccup suddenly cut her throat open. Though you'll still be able to see her, _after her spirit has left her body_!"

Merida knowing that she had no other choice, elbowed Hiccup in the ribs and caused him to release his hold on him. She swung her body around and pulled out her sword, swinging her blade against Hiccup's and easily knocking it out of his hands. "Hiccup," she said softly, "please. This isn't like you. You're the peace-maker, the boy who brought peace towards both dragons and humans. You're merciful, supportive, and loyal, even towards your dearest friend Toothless."

Hiccup's mind recognized Toothless' name, his eyes glimmering from red to green with recognition. Toothless . . . the dragon whom he had helped fly again. Toothless . . . the very first dragon he'd shot down and who's life he'd spared. Toothless . . . his dear and loyal friend who would've given his own life for him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup muttered, his green eyes brightening with remembrance. He dropped his evil weapon to the wooden floor, not even bothering to pick it up. His stance had fallen into a crouch as he crumpled to the floor, holding his head with his hands. "Aaah!"

"Remember Hiccup!" Jack said, knowing very well what Merida was trying to do. "Remember Toothless, your friend, your best friend!"

All at once, everyone chanted in the room, "Remember Toothless! Remember your friend! Remember, Hiccup! Remember!"

Hiccup let out a cry of shock as his mind was filled with a black figure. It was a black dragon, sworn to emit evil wherever it went. But this dragon's eyes . . . they were green, but didn't speak of evil. Instead, they revealed a type of friendliness and kindness. Much like the eyes, the smile it bared was full of playfulness.  
"Too . . ." Hiccup's eyes flashed from green to red, causing him to grimace in pain as the Nightmare sand flowed throughout his body. "No," he muttered, shaking his head. "I don't need that useless reptile-" The twenty-year-old man's voice creaked with recognition. "Useless reptile . . ."

In that instant, the memory of Astrid and him flying Toothless flooded his mind. "Toothless," he whispered, his eyes brightening with green kindness. "Toothless!" The shade of grey left his face, returning to its original peach color. "Toothless!" The Nightmare sand slowly slithered from his armor, his arms, and upper body.

Hiccup shook his head, but as soon as he opened his eyes a familiar, almost blessed sight

came right before his eyes. He saw the dragon, the large black dragon with piercing green eyes. He narrowed his eyes to the dragon's tail fin, seeing that one of the fins was missing. He gaped in wonder and a smile of joy and glee appeared on his lips as he cried out the name of his dear friend. "TOOTHLESS!"

The Nightmare sand finally seeped out from the rest of Hiccup's body, returning all colors back to the way they were. Hiccup, finally free of the Nightmare sand, hugged his dragon friend and allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks. Toothless, gleeful that his friend had finally recognized him, happily licked his owner.

And, unlike many of the other times before, Hiccup didn't once say, "You know that doesn't wash out!" Instead, Hiccup allowed the drool to cover him, wanting every single drop of drool to coat his body. He didn't mind the feeling. In fact, it was a wonderful reminder of how great such a friend could be.

"Hiccup!" Merida said, soon tackling him to the ground after Hiccup barely regained his feet. "You're back!"

"It's alright," Rapunzel said, soon causing Hiccup to frown.

"No," Hiccup said, mournfully as he glanced down at Jamie's lifeless body. He retrieved the axe he'd dropped and glanced over at Jack, saying to his friend, "Jack. Do you think you can freeze the head of this axe?"

"No problem," Jack said with a smile as he coated the blade of the axe with ice. He stepped back and watched as Hiccup swung the axe up and over his head and smashed the blade on its flat edge, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. He soon witnessed a white spiritual ball flow from the blade and into Jamie's lifeless body.

Jack's eyes glistened with hope as he witnessed Jamie's eyes opening up and his mouth open in a gasp for air. "Jamie!" Jack screeched with joy, hugging his first-ever believer.

However, the happy reunion didn't last long as soon as everyone heard thunder and saw lightning in the clouds. One by one, they all glanced up to see Pitch, who had summoned an army of Nightmare horses.

Pitch's yellow eyes were brimming with rage and hate as he glared down specifically at Hiccup. "Dragon Master?" he mocked, still keeping the hate in his voice. "Do you really think you can hold on to your precious friends for long?"

Hiccup, having heard enough from this bastard, leaped upon Toothless' back. Looking back at all of his friends, he asked them, "Are you guys with me?"

"All the way!" everyone cried out, flying out Jamie's bedroom and into battle.

 ** _How awesome was that? I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as some people hoped it would be, but I felt like I was nearing the end of this fanfic._**


	8. Chapter 8

One by one, every single hero began to attack the Nightmares.

North unsheathed both of his dual swords, viciously slicing Nightmares at a time. Tooth used her wings and speed to pass through the Nightmares without getting harmed herself. Bunnymund threw boomerangs wildly in hopes of hitting every single Nightmare he happened to come across. Sandy and Rapunzel used their golden Dream sand whips and hair to wrap around a Nightmare at a time and swing it into another. Merida fired arrows with impressive accuracy at any Nightmare that came across her path.

Finally, Hiccup, Toothless, and Jack came face to face with Pitch, who was smirking down at them. "Have you had enough, Hiccup? Was my Nightmare sand – was the power – too much for your liking?"

Hiccup's mind boiled with rage, but he kept a calm yet harsh expression. He had sworn to make peace with many of his enemies, including merciless bastards such as Ivan and Drago Bludvist. However, after seeing – after experiencing – what Pitch had done to corrupt him, now wasn't the time for any sort of peace! Pitch was going to pay for what he had done to him, for what he had made him do!

In a response to Pitch's taunting, Hiccup pulled out his Monstrous Nightmare saliva coated blade and pointed it straight at the Nightmare King. With a roar and cry of fury, dragon, Dragon Rider, and winter spirit charged at Pitch.

Jack was the first to attack, blasting a frosty shot at Pitch's body, only for the Boogeyman to use a wall of Nightmare sand as a shield. However, he was less fortunate when Hiccup had sprayed a cloud of Zippleback gas straight into his body. There was a spark and Pitch yelled in pain and shock as an explosion of fire wounded him massively and sent him hurling out of the sky.

Unfortunately, Hiccup had forgotten about Pitch's Nightmare, Onyx, as she raced underneath him, catching him in midair. Sneering up at the three figures that still surrounded him, he summoned up a thousand Nightmares and hurled them at the three boys. As soon as the black sand engulfed the dragon, winter spirit, and Dragon Master, he stood back and smirked to himself.

To his shock, however, Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless retaliated with a powerful blast of their own. Jack had hurled an icy shot with his staff, while simultaneously Toothless blasted a plasma ball out of his mouth. The powerful blasts blasted every single Nightmare into nothingness.

Pitch wasn't affected by the shock wave and merely laughed, only for him to blink in confusion. Where was Hiccup?

"Heads up, Pitch!" Hiccup howled, dropping out of the sky and landing directly on the back of the Boogeyman. Pitch yelled in surprise and rage as he struggled to get the young Dragon Master off of him. Unbeknownst to him, Hiccup had a little idea of his own.

With a smirk, Hiccup surrounded Pitch and himself in a cloud of Zippleback gas, finally igniting a spark of fire. There was an explosion of red and both Hiccup and Pitch – this time, with no Nightmare to come to his rescue – fell out of the sky.

"Rrrrrrraaaaauuuurr!" Toothless's roar could be heard from miles away as he zoomed down at his friend, easily catching him onto his back. With the proper movement on his lower body, Hiccup finally adjusted himself and had Toothless pull back up to the sky, watching silently – almost angrily – as Pitch plummeted to the ground below.

Once again, Pitch was defeated.

"Hiccup?" Jack's voice was full of concern as Hiccup turned to look at him. His blue eyes glistened with joy as he spoke the next five words: "Good to have you back."

Hiccup nodded and smiled with the same emotions. "Thanks, Hiccup."

 ** _Almost done! Only need one more chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

Having taken some time off from Guardian duty, Jack had decided to spend a little time with Hiccup. He easily used a snow globe to transport himself there. Once he landed on the ground, his eyes scanned the bright sky for any dragons that might have been soaring around.

"Yeeeeeah baby!" came Hiccup's shout of joy as he and Toothless flew directly overhead Jack. His green eyes glanced at the ground in glee as he saw his winter guardian friend. "What's up, Jack?"

Jack chuckled with childish amusement and flew alongside Hiccup and Toothless. All three of them could feel the freeze breeze in their faces, how light and cool it felt against their skin. They all enjoyed the ascending into the air – into the clouds above them – plummeting downwards – descending towards the sea or ground – and finally leveling themselves out in a middle ground.

Jack went to ask Hiccup something, but was stopped when he saw a sense of regret in Hiccup's green eyes. "Why don't we land for a while, alright?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The second the three friends landed, Hiccup climbed off of Toothless' back and wandered into the forest before them. Even by the way he walked, Jack could see the guilt and sorrow that was still hanging heavily off the Dragon Master's shoulder's.

Feeling that he was the only one that could closely relate to him, Jack followed Hiccup into the wilderness. He reached out to touch Hiccup on the shoulder, but was stood stopped when Hiccup snapped, "Don't Jack! I . . . I need some alone time."

"Why are you like this?" Jack asked curiously.

"I . . ." Hiccup's frown even darkened with remorse as he spoke the words. "I don't want you to hang out with a monster like me. I'd allowed Pitch to control my emotions, uncover my fears, and turn me into a fearling. I mocked Toothless. I held Merida hostage. I wounded you!"

"Hey, slow down," Jack said in a comforting tone. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. Pitch was the one who forced you to do all of those crimes. And although you might have liked it at first, when we brought you back to our side, you instantly regretted such a thing. Don't put yourself so low when you have friends who believe in you to the fullest."

Hearing Jack's comforting words caused Hiccup to finally smile in relief. He finally felt as if he could start over from where he once was. He saw his evil actions and instantly regretted that he'd been like that. He felt a silent anger for the Nightmare King that controlled him.

There was a nudge to his side and a low grumbling tone. Hiccup looked down to Toothless and smiled. "Thanks, bud," he said, rubbing the dragon on the head.

"So," Jack said with a playful glint in his eyes, "you want to fly for a couple minutes?"

Hiccup smiled with pure joy. "Sure thing, Jack," he agreed, climbing back on Toothless' back and taking off into the blue sky above with Jack following close behind.

THE END

 ** _Okay please be honest. Was it good?_** **** ** _Bad? I know it was so short it wasn't even funny, but I felt it had enough description for each chapter._** **** ** _Still, I want your opinions on how well I wrote this FanFic._**

 ** _(?/10) How you liked this story_**

 ** _Your three favorite parts_**

 ** _Your favorite lines/quotes_**


End file.
